Sentimento
by CatchingStar
Summary: Chris salva uma menina de rua de uma briga. A menina acaba se afeiçoando a jovem e faz de tudo para chamar sua atenção.


Título: Sentimento

Disclaimer: os personagens da série pacific Blue não me pertencem. Apenas a Julia.

A/N: essa história nasceu de um sonho que tive...

* * *

Vivia na miséria. Não tinha casa e nem família, perambulava pelas ruas de Santa Mônica, Califórnia sem rumo. Não gostava da situação, mas também não tinha outra escolha. Pedia esmola na maioria das vezes e conseguia comprar um pãozinho. Mas apesar de receber pequenas moedas de pessoas, aquilo não era nada, pois ninguém realmente ligava para minha existência, mas naquele dia foi diferente e ficou ainda melhor.

O sol estava se despedindo de todos e eu passeava pela Rua Penteado calmamente até que um grupo de meninos se aproximou de mim. Fizeram uma roda em volta de mim e um deles me empurrou contra outro. Eles riam e faziam questão de falar coisas feias, afinal era pobre e eles não. "Olha esse bicho" gritou um, "eles não deveriam existir, são aberrações da natureza" complementou outro. Tentei me livrar deles, mas foi em vão. Um dos meninos não gostou e me jogou com força contra o chão. Percebi que não iria conseguir sair de lá até que eles cansassem, mas ele em seguida correram. Uma voz de mulher se aproximou e perguntou:

"Você está bem?"

"Estou bem".

"tem certeza?"

"Sim, senhora".

"Tenho certeza que eles não vão te incomodar mais por hoje".

"Obrigada".

A moça se afastou e finalmente tive coragem de olhar para ela. Era muito bonita, loira, alta e magra, a única que por um minuto se preocupou comigo. Os machucados que ardiam em meu joelho foram logo esquecidos, pois um sentimento muito gostoso tomou conta de mim. Quando a noite chegou não consegui dormir, a alegria era tamanha, só pensava nela. Não queria que o sono chegasse, mas acabei adormecendo num banco que havia perto da praia.

No dia seguinte acordei muito contente, tinha a impressão de que algo iria mudar e, portanto, queria fazer de tudo para continuar sentindo a alegria da noite anterior. Pensei então que só uma pessoa poderia me fornecer isso, mas não sabia como chamar sua atenção. Corri até a delegacia onde trabalhava e lá estava, aproximei devagar e disse:

"Olá. Se lembra de mim?"

"Você é a garota dos meninos."

"Sou eu sim".

"O que faz aqui?" indagou ela.

"Eu só vim agradecer novamente".

"Tudo bem, mas agora vá, a delegacia não é lugar para uma criança! "

Olhei para ela não gostando do que ouvira.

"Quem é a menina?" perguntou uma outra policial quando eu estava indo embora.

"Eu a salvei de uns garotos ontem".

"Bom, precisamos correr, Soares pediu que fossemos verificar um bar e os meninos estão fazendo outra coisa".

"Tudo bem, vamos" disse a loira.

As duas desceram a rampa de entrada já em suas bicicletas. Observei até desaparecerem de vista e logo pensei em outra forma para chamar a atenção da moça. Não podia desistir, precisava me aproximar dela! Fui até a padaria mais próxima e decidi fazer uma coisa que nunca tivera coragem. Tudo saiu como pensei, o dono da loja ligou correndo para a delegacia dizendo que fora assaltado e era verdade, sai correndo e quando ele desistiu de vir atrás esperei escondida na porta dos fundos da padaria para ver o que acontecia. Em minutos as duas policiais apareceram. O homem me descreveu e nenhuma delas se surpreendeu. Para meu desânimo, escutei: "Ela deve estar fazendo uma brincadeira, nós pagamos o que ela pegou e pronto, não precisamos perder tempo em procurá-la." O dono concordou e elas foram embora.

Saí andando de cabeça baixa e pensei: "Se nem fazendo algo deste tipo eu chamei atenção dela, não adianta mais. Por que ela me salvou então? para eu me sentir pior do que antes?"

Sentei na areia da praia e meu estômago começou a roncar, pela primeira vez eu tinha algo para comer além de pão, mas não estava querendo. Fiquei por lá durante muito tempo.

"Eu estava procurando por você " disse uma moça que se sentou ao meu lado. Aquela era a amiga da policial que me socorreu. Não queria falar com ela, mas não me contive e disse:

"Você vai me prender? Se for isso, faça-o logo".

"Na verdade eu não parei aqui pra isso. Eu gostaria de saber uma coisa de você: porque fez aquilo?"

"Fome".

"Então porque os pacotes não estão abertos?"

"Não quero mais. Se quiser pode devolver ao moço da padaria".

"Como se chama?"

"Meu nome é Julia".

"Quantos anos você tem, Julia?"

"Dez. Porque essas perguntas? Que diferença faz você saber dessas coisas?"

"Eu quero ser sua amiga".

"Porque quer ser amiga de uma menina de rua?".

"Onde estão seus pais?"

"Mortos, há um ano, mas eu não quero falar sobre isso – disse com cara amarrada".

"Tudo bem. Você está assim por causa da Chris?"

"Aquela moça loira se chama Chris? Porque acha que estou assim por ela? Eu não falei nada!"

"Nunca vi alguém se desculpar duas vezes, tentar roubar um lugar em que ela estaria perto e para finalizar, não comer o que foi pego". As duas riram.

"Foi tão obvio assim?" perguntei rindo

"Foi sim" disse a policial com um sorriso "Só ela que não percebeu e a propósito meu nome é Cory".

Contei-lhe rapidamente o que senti depois que a moça me salvou e a Cory pareceu acreditar no que ouviu. Perguntei se acreditara em mim e ela disse que sim e que daria um jeito para que eu me aproximasse de Chris. Me levou então até a delegacia.:

"Será que ela pode ficar na sua casa hoje e/ou amanhã? Assim eu arrumo um canto em minha casa para ela dormir um tempo e depois vou ver se a levo a um orfanato". Falou Cory.

"Não estou entendendo o que quer com isso. Porque não já a leva ao orfanato?" indagou Chris

"Bom, eu ainda tenho que ver umas coisas... por favor!"

"Tudo bem. Ela vai comigo".

Eram seis horas quando saímos da delegacia e fomos para a casa de Chris. Durante todo o percurso não se falou uma palavra até que chegamos à sua porta. A moça pediu que eu entrasse e que ficasse sentada enquanto ela arranjava toalha para que eu pudesse tomar banho. Realmente estava precisando. Logo em seguida, a comida foi servida. Arregalei os olhos maravilhada e Chris percebeu que eu estava receosa de sentar a mesa e ela disse que tudo bem eu sentar.

Dormi no sofá toda encolhida apesar da coberta. Estava pensando em como era bom quando ainda tinha casa, agora não fazia diferença, depois daqui eu volto para a rua. Este pensamento me assustou e surgiu uma vontade enorme de chorar, mas eu sempre fora uma menina que consegue se conter nestas horas e, portanto não poderia... Mas a relutância não deu. Sem querer fazer muito barulho chorei o mais silenciosamente possível, mas ela percebeu. Meu choro foi ouvido e a moça abriu a porta do quarto para verificar o que era. Ela se aproximou e fingi que dormia, fingiu ir embora, mas quando me virei disse:

"Então você esta dormindo, né?!"

"Desculpe se eu te acordei".

"Tudo bem. O que foi?"

Aproximou-se e sentou ao meu lado esperando que eu falasse e foi o que fiz. Como ela não sabia o que contara para Cory repeti tudo. Desta vez foi bem diferente e muito mais gostoso. Após revelar tudo e de ouvir coisas falei, convencida de que era melhor assim.

"Eu já vou embora. Desculpe incomodar".

"Está muito tarde pra isso".

"Não se preocupe eu conheço bem a escuridão. Não terá problema".

Fechei a porta e com um agasalho emprestado sai andando como em todos os meus dias de rua. Chris parecia ter ficado bem chateada com o fiz, pois veio correndo e pediu que voltasse. Eu relutei muitas vezes, mas ela insistiu tanto que, sedi e a acompanhei. O resto do tempo, conversamos sobre muitas coisas e lá pelas 3h da manhã acabei adormecendo em seu colo. Ao levantar, o café da manhã estava posto e havia um bilhetinho sob minha xícara que dizia: "Bom dia, Julia. Deixei tudo preparado pra você. Me desculpe por não acompanha-la na refeição, precisei correr para o trabalho. Assinado Chris". "Ai que fofo!" pensei.

Depois de comer resolvi fazer uma surpresa para quando voltasse do serviço. Arrumei toda a sala e a cozinha, só não fiz o mesmo com o quarto dela, pois achei que seria invasão de privacidade. Só entrei para abrir a janela e sem querer reparei numa foto dela junto de um outro policial ao lado da cama, ele era muito bonito e o sorriso da moça indicava que ela estava realmente feliz. Acabei tudo antes do almoço e foi dar uma volta.

Na delegacia a avistei com o moço da foto conversando. Super curiosa, como sempre fui, fiquei a espionar como era a reação dela. Só aquelas informações não seria útil para descobrir se realmente Chris gostava realmente dele. Cory se encontrou comigo na calçada da avenida e perguntou se tudo corria bem entre Chris e eu. Respondi que sim balançando a cabeça. Então indaguei:

"Quem é aquele policial alto e elegante?"

"Está falando de quem? Um alto e moreno com pouco ou muito cabelo?"

"Muito".

"Ah, aquele é o Tc. Porque a pergunta?! " exclamou brincando.

Não deu tempo de responder e uma mensagem foi passada pelo walkie-tokie de Cory e ela precisou ir. Queria muito segui-la, mas não ela não iria gostar então voltei para casa de Chris. E no caminho avistei os dois juntos indo para direção contraria de mim, estava muito sorridente para o meu gosto. Saltitante entrei na casa e esperei por ela. Vi um pouco de televisão para passar o tempo e logo ela chegou e para minha surpresa, ele veio junto.

"Júlia, este é Tc, Tc essa é Júlia".

"Olá", disse ele sorrindo. Quase me derreti por completo graças a beleza dele, mas consegui me conter.

"O que aconteceu por aqui?" indagou Chris " Você que arrumou?"

"Foi sim, espero que não tenha ficado brava".

"Por que ela ficaria?" perguntou Tc.

Jantamos nós três. Tc ajudou Chris na preparação da comida e eu fiquei encarregada da mesa. Foi tudo maravilhoso, rimos bastante, eles conversaram muito sobre trabalho e outras coisas mais e no final ele me ajudou com a mesa e foi embora. Sentei-me no sofá esperando-os se despedirem e quando ela olhou para mim após fechar a porta perguntou:

"O que foi?"

"Gosta dele, não é?!" exclamei.

"Do que você está falando?"

"Eu vi o jeito que vocês se olharam o dia inteiro".

"Você me seguiu?" perguntou ela muito brava.

"Não foi bem assim... Fui passear... e no jantar ficou bem óbvio".

"Você não é tão boba como aparenta. Mas sim, é verdade! Ele é muito legal".

"Então porque não se casam logo? Ele também gosta de você".

"Como você sabe?"– indagou um tanto curiosa para saber minha resposta, sentando-se ao meu lado.

Nem me deixou responder e logo disse:

"O que você sabe desse assunto?"

"Na real nada, mas eu observo bastante então pode confiar no que eu digo. O jeito como ele te olha, não gostou de que eu estivesse aqui e, para finalizar, o "desânimo" de ter de ir".

"Você viu?! Sua danada". E começou a me fazer cócegas.

Dias se passaram e não fui para a casa de Cory como ela tinha dito há alguns dias. Estava tudo indo bem até que minhas tosses voltaram de forma violenta. Era uma noite fria e de forma muito estranha eu suava. Chris achou aquilo muito estranho e resolveu me levar a um pronto-socorro.

No hospital fui atendida rapidamente e o médico logo veio com a noticia de que eu estava infectada com um vírus chamado bacilo de Koch, responsável pela tuberculose. A jovem ficou um tanto assustada com a noticia, e mais ainda quando ele revelou que meu corpo estava debilitado e que, portanto, o vírus se desenvolvera de forma rápida. Diferente da jovem eu não fiquei nervosa, afinal tivera uma última semana maravilhosa.

Dias se passaram e antes que eu dissesse adeus, a ela e ao mundo, pedi que chamasse Cory. Quando ela chegou já era tarde de mais. Morri numa hora injusta, mas estava um tanto satisfeita. Sinto pena por Chris e Cory que foram tão legais comigo e espero que a jovem acredite no que eu revelara sobre o rapaz.

"Você está bem?" perguntou Cory ao saírem do hospital.

"Eu acho que sim, não sei... Por que será que ela apareceu de repente e se foi com a mesma rapidez?"

"Quem pode saber. Talvez ela tenha aparecido para passar uma mensagem para você".

"É... Mas o que poderia ser...?"

"Isso só você sabe!" Disse Cory abraçando a amiga.

"Seria sobre Tc?" Indagou a moça para si mesma. "Quem sabe..."

FIM


End file.
